Shrek (película)
Shrek es el primer largometraje de la saga Shrek producida por DreamWorks y protagonizada por Mike Myers (Shrek), Eddie Murphy (Burro), Cameron Diaz (Fiona) y John Lithgow (Lord Farquaad). La película fue aclamada por la crítica especializada como una película de animación digna de interés para el publico adulto, con muchos chistes y temas orientados a espectadores de mayor edad, pero una trama y humor bastante simples para atraer también a los niños. Hizo un notable uso de la música pop: la banda sonora incluye música de Smash Mouth, Eels, Joan Jett, Proclaimers, Jason Wade, Baha Men y Rufus Wainwright. Esta película tuvo un gran éxito en su estreno durante 2001, en 2002 ganó el Oscar a la mejor película de animación y ayudó a establecer a DreamWorks como el competidor principal de Disney/Pixar en el campo de largometrajes de animación, particularmente en animación generada por computadora. Además, Shrek se convirtió en la mascota de las producciones de animación de la compañía. Sinopsis Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una lejanísima ciénaga vivía un intratable ogro llamado Shrek. Pero de repente, un día, su absoluta soledad se ve interrumpida por una invasión de sorprendentes personajes de cuento. Hay ratoncitos ciegos en su comida, un enorme y malísimo lobo en su cama, tres cerditos sin hogar y otros muchos seres increíbles que han sido deportados de su reino por el malvado Lord Farquaad. Para conseguir salvar su terreno, y de paso a sí mismo, Shrek hace un pacto con Farquaad y emprende viaje para conseguir que la preciosa princesa Fiona sea la novia del Lord. En tan importante misión le acompañan un burro chistoso, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por Shrek. Todo, menos estarse calladito. Rescatar a la princesa de una dragona enamoradiza que suelta fuego al respirar va a resultar una tontería comparado con lo que ocurre cuando el oscuro secreto que la joven guardaba es revelado. Argumento Shrek es un ogro verde y solitario que tiene su hogar en un pantano. Un día el protagonista conoce a un burro que habla que huyó de su cruel dueña y no le teme pese a sus intentos por asustarlo e insiste en hacerle compañía. Shrek tras no aguantar su insistencia, le permite quedarse en su pantano una noche. Sin embargo, esa misma madrugada descubre que su hogar ha sido invadido por muchos personajes de cuentos de hadas, quienes fueron enviados al lugar por el malvado Lord Farquaad. Dado que Burro sabe donde encontrar a Lord Farquaad, el protagonista se lo lleva para que le muestre el lugar y así pedirle que desaloje su pantano. Lord Farquaad es un malvado que quiere convertirse obsesivamente en rey, pero la única forma de lograrlo es casarse con una princesa. Su espejo mágico le revela la existencia de la Princesa Fiona, que vive resguardada en la torre de un castillo por una dragona aún esperando su rescate. Al darse cuenta de ella, Farquaad decide organizar un torneo cuyo campeón será el elegido para rescatar y traerle a la princesa Fiona. Cuando Shrek y Burro llegan al reino y entran al recinto donde se organiza el torneo, Farquaad al verlo ordena a todos los participantes que maten al ogro, pero Shrek y Burro logran vencerlos a todos. Tras esto Farquaad nombra a Shrek como el campeón del torneo y cuando le anuncia su misión, Shrek le dice a Farquaad lo que hizo con su pantano, y éste le propone devolverle su propiedad desalojada a cambio de traerle a la princesa Fiona. Shrek acepta el trato y parte con Burro a la búsqueda de la princesa. Al llegar al castillo, Burro es el encargado de distraer a la Dragona, quien se enamora de él. Shrek logra rescatar a la princesa y huyen dejando a la dragona atrapada y triste. Con el exitoso rescate, Fiona le pide a Shrek que se quite el casco para ver a su salvador y después de hacerlo se sorprende al ver que fue un ogro quien la rescató. Tras darse cuenta de que fue enviado por Farquaad no quiere continuar con el camino, pero Shrek se la lleva a la fuerza. Esa tarde, cuando ve que está por oscurecer, Fiona insiste en que necesita un lugar para acampar y Shrek y Burro le consiguen una cueva donde Fiona inmediatamente se encierra y no sale de ahí hasta que amanece. En el camino de regreso, Fiona se siente arrepentida por haber tratado mal a Shrek, así que decide hacer las paces con él y juntos entablan una gran amistad en su aventura. Cuando finalmente llegan al castillo de Farquaad, Fiona se da cuenta de la puesta de sol y decide encerrarse en una cabaña cercana para pasar la noche. Esa tarde Burro le sugiere a Shrek que si en verdad ama a la princesa le declare su amor, pero Shrek lo duda mucho porque siempre ha sido juzgado por su apariencia. Burro entra a la cabaña a ver a Fiona y descubre que ella también es una ogresa como Shrek. Fiona le confiesa que ha tenido un hechizo desde niña: de día es humana y de noche una ogresa. Es por eso que es urgente que se case con Lord Farquaad al día siguiente antes de que oscurezca porque sólo el beso de su verdadero amor romperá el hechizo y la hará tomar su verdadera forma. Shrek, que está fuera de la cabaña, se decide a declararle a Fiona su amor, pero cuando se acerca a la puerta escucha su conversación y oye a Fiona comentando que nadie podría amar a una bestia tan repugnante y fea. Shrek, pensando que ella estaba hablando de él se desilusiona y se arrepiente de confesarle su amor y va al castillo a traerle a Lord Farquaad. En ese momento Burro sale de la cabaña y le promete a Fiona que no le dirá a nadie lo que descubrió de ella. Luego de un rato, Fiona después de pensarlo mucho decide revelarle a Shrek su secreto y sale la cabaña como ogresa sin que Shrek la haya visto, amanece y se convierte en humana pero cuando lo encuentra él se muestra muy enfadado e indiferente. Ella le pregunta el porqué de su reacción y él le responde que había escuchado ‘todo’ y que efectivamente nadie podría amar a una bestia tan repugnante y fea. En ese momento llega Lord Farquaad y le pide matrimonio mientras Fiona se sorprende de la corta estatura de Lord Farquaad y de su arrogante actitud. Shrek recupera las escrituras de su pantano para volver a vivir solo y Fiona acepta casarse con Lord Farquaad antes del anochecer para que no se de cuenta de su hechizo. Shrek regresa a su pantano y Burro lo sigue porque quiere que sigan siendo amigos a pesar de todo y le comenta que no debió haber permitido que le quitaran a Fiona. Luego Shrek le dice lo que creyó erróneamente cuando los escuchó la noche anterior pero Burro le aclara que ella no estaba hablando de él. Shrek se da cuenta del malentendido y decide ir por Fiona. En ese momento Burro llama a la dragona del castillo de quien se enamoró y juntos se dirigen a la iglesia para impedir la boda. Cuando llegan, Shrek entra a la iglesia e interrumpe a Fiona cuando está a punto de recibir el beso de Farquaad y le ruega que no se case con él. Fiona al ver su arrepentimiento le revela su secreto de ogresa frente a todo el mundo ante la sorpresa de Shrek. Farquaad repugnado ordena que los arresten a ambos para ser torturados y asesinados. En ese momento Burro aparece con la dragona en la iglesia y devora a Lord Farquaad acabando con todo lo que los amenazaba. Shrek por fin le confiesa su amor a Fiona y ella le dice que también lo ama y ambos se dan el beso de amor verdadero que hace que Fiona quede transformada en una ogresa para siempre. Momentos después Shrek y Fiona se casan en medio de una gran boda con todos sus amigos de los personajes de cuentos de hadas y al irse en una carroza recién casados su historia termina con la frase: "...y vivieron feos para siempre. Fin". Reparto *Mike Myers como Shrek. *Eddie Murphy como Asno/Burro. *Cameron Diaz como Princesa Fiona. **Renee Sands como Princesa Fiona (voz cantada). *John Lithgow como Lord Farquaad. *Conrad Vernon como El Hombre de Jengibre. *Chris Miller como El Espejo Mágico / Geppetto. *Cody Cameron como Pinocho / Los Tres Cerditos. *Christopher Knights y Simon J. Smith como Los Tres Ratones Ciegos. *Christopher Knights como Thelonius. *Aron Warner como El Lobo Feroz. *Jim Cummings como Capitán de los guardias de Duloc. *Vincent Cassell como Monsieur Hood. *Kathleen Freeman como Dueño de Asno/Burro. *Andrew Adamson como Mascota de Duloc. *Bobby Block and Elisa Gabrielli como Los Tres Osos. *Michael Galasso como Peter Pan. *Frank Welker como Dragona / Efectos especiales de animales (Desacreditado). Los personajes sin voz son Blancanieves, Cenicienta, el Flautista, y otros más. Producción La idea de una película basada en el libro original de Shrek fue pensada por primera vez por Steven Speilberg, quien antes de la fundación de Dreamworks compró los derechos a la película en 1991. La película sería tradicionalmente animada y pondría a Bill Murray como Shrek, Steve Martin Como Donkey, y Robin Williams (desconocido). Cuando Dreamworks fue fundada en 1994, el productor John H. Williams trajo el libro a la compañía, y después de Dreamworks compró los derechos en 1995, la película se puso en desarrollo activo. Algunos bosquejos de Shrek se hicieron entre 1996 y 1997 usando Photoshop, donde mostraron a Shrek viviendo en un basurero cerca de un pueblo humano llamado Wart Creek. En un tiempo se pensó que él vivía con sus padres y mantenía el pescado podrido en su dormitorio. Chris Farley iba a ser originalmente la voz de Shrek, siendo capaz de grabar de 80% a 90% del diálogo del personaje (o lo que su hermano Tom cree 95%) antes de su muerte. Dreamworks más tarde re-moldeó a Mike Myers a la voz de Shrek, que luego decidió volver a grabar sus líneas con un acento escocés. La película originalmente planeaba ser una película de captura de movimiento, con resultados insatisfactorios. Katzenberg dijo: "Parecía terrible, no funcionó, no fue divertido, y no nos gustó". La compañía más tarde hizo una visita a PDI en 1998 para ayudar a Shrek a obtener su última mirada animada por ordenador. Soundtrack * Stay Home — Self. * I'm a Believer — Smash Mouth. * Like Wow! — Leslie Carter. * It Is You (I Have Loved) — Dana Glover. * Best Years of Our Lives — Baha Men. * Bad Reputation — Halfcocked. * My Beloved Monster — Eels. * You Belong to Me — Jason Wade. * All Star — Smash Mouth. * Hallelujah — Rufus Wainwright. * I'm on My Way — The Proclaimers. * I'm a Believer (reprise) — Eddie Murphy. * True Love's First Kiss — Harry Gregson-Williams & John Powell. Curiosidades * Cuando Fiona está en la cueva, puede verse ligeramente en su forma ogro. * Más de 1000 criaturas de cuentos de hadas invaden el pantano de Shrek. * En el comienzo de la película, Los Tres Osos de Ricitos de Oro están presentes. Sin embargo, la segunda vez que uno los ve, el niño está llorando y el padre lo está sosteniendo, y la madre sin aparecer. Más tarde en la película, cuando la cámara entra en la habitación de Lord Farquaad, la piel de la madre puede ser vista como una alfombra, lo que implica que la madre fue tomada de la familia por Farquaad y asesinada. Vídeos Archivo:DreamWorks Animation's "Shrek" Archivo:Shrek (2001) - An All-Star Ogre Opening Scene (1-10) Movieclips Archivo:Shrek (2001) - Do You Know the Muffin Man? Scene (2-10) Movieclips Archivo:Shrek (2001) - Kill the Ogre Scene (3-10) Movieclips Archivo:Shrek (2001) - The Highest Room in the Tallest Tower Scene (4-10) Movieclips Archivo:Shrek (2001) - Rescuing Princess Fiona Scene (5-10) Movieclips Archivo:Shrek (2001) - Princess vs Merry Men Scene (6-10) Movieclips Archivo:Shrek (2001) - Love in the Air Scene (7-10) Movieclips Archivo:Shrek (2001) - Hallelujah Scene (8-10) Movieclips Archivo:Shrek (2001) - True Love's True Kiss Scene (9-10) Movieclips Archivo:Shrek (2001) - Now I'm a Believer Scene (10-10) Movieclips Enlaces externos *Shrek en YouTube (alquiler/compra digital) en:Shrek (film) Shrek 1